


Лодка

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: История о Флинте и лодках. Дословно использована цитата Флинта из книги «Драконы зимней ночи».





	Лодка

**Author's Note:**

> Во время еды лучше не читать: утопление во всей красе.

— Смотри, папа, лодка! — ему десять, и он во все глаза рассматривает диковинку. Небольшую, ладную, искусно вырезанную лодку, мирно лежащую на песке. Там, где он родился, это — большая редкость, будет, чем похвастаться, когда они вернутся домой.  
Но отец отчего-то морщится и спешит увести его как можно скорее. Странно, ведь в лодке кто-то лежит, и, похоже, тоже гном.  
— Смотри, папа, он шевелится.  
Правда, немного странно, словно дергается. Отец делает неуверенный шаг вперед, и тогда они видят странных птиц, садящихся незнакомому гному прямо на лицо.  
Их клювы в крови, а глаза горят алым огнём. Птицы заунывно кричат и начинают рвать лежащего гнома на части.  
Тот больше не шевелится, только распухшая рука иногда дергается в такт движению острых клювов.

Пронзительный крик разрывает пространство, возвращая к реальности.  
Головная боль накатывает медленно, подползая как невидимый враг. Горизонт кружится, становится все ближе и ближе. Ему трудно пошевелиться, так ломит в суставах, а к горлу подступает тошнота.  
Из морской глубины появляется лицо Таниса, тревожное и напряженное. С густыми усами и темными кругами под глазами.  
— Прости меня, мальчик мой, — сипит он, когда язык перестает слушаться. — Я столько всего не успел тебе рассказать.  
Танис бормочет что-то сквозь зубы и хватает его за горло: то ли от гнева, то ли чтобы задушить и облегчить страдания.  
Грудная клетка раскалывается изнутри, словно в неё вонзают сотни маленьких кинжалов, и он ждет, когда же наконец потечет кровь. Липкая, горячая, она унесет с собой остатки никчемной жизни и подарит долгожданный покой.  
Язык распухает, становится слизким и противным, как какая-то дохлая рыба. Танис продолжает сжимать его горло и трясти, как тряпичную куклу. Рядом возникает Китиара, кричит что-то Танису и достает кинжал. Она не похожа на утопленницу и как-то умудряется дышать под водой.  
— Знаешь, Кит, ты мне никогда не нравилась, — он не может промолчать, даже на смертном одре. — Чуть не испортила Танису жизнь!  
— И не ему одному, — стонет она, стараясь вонзить кинжал ему в горло.  
Танис смеется, слегка ослабляя хватку, и отступает в сторону, пропуская её вперед. Китиара ковыряет кинжалом в горле, медленно поворачивая все ниже и ниже.  
— Какая изощренная смерть, — булькает он, ощущая привкус крови, — лучше, чем утонуть.

Лодка качается на волнах, обманчиво убаюкивая, успокаивая растревоженную душу. Он видит себя на дне — мертвое, синее тело, неестественно распухшее и неподвижное. Тело без глаз и языка, с уродливой маской вместо лица и водорослями во рту. Тело, покрытое лоскутами кожи, свисающими вперемешку с остатками одежды.  
Как тот давнишний утопленник, пропахший рыбой, и брошенный Реорксом на произвол судьбы. Он ведь тоже был гномом, пусть незнакомым. Возможно, умел мастерить красивые браслеты, ездил на ярмарки, заводил друзей. Также не переносил на дух кендеров и не прочь был поучаствовать в хорошей драке. Наверное, о чем-то мечтал, к чему-то стремился.  
И тоже сел в лодку.  
Мертвую лодку.

— Давай, Флинт, — Танис и Кит душат его в четыре руки, — ну же, еще немного.  
Синюшное лицо смотрит откуда-то сверху, строго и укоризненно. Оно покрыто чем-то волосатым, гадкое, в серой слизи, как у того самого утопленника.   
Становится невероятно шумно, лицо приближается и обдаёт его зловонным трупным запахом.  
Так пахнут те, кто давным-давно разложился.   
— Пей давай, — рычит лицо и вливает ему в глотку мерзкую жидкость: с зелеными водорослями и кусками живого мяса. Из тела еще не остывшего утопленника.  
Он перестает сопротивляться, покорно сжимает зубы, и, борясь с тошнотой, сглатывает. Кровь застывает в жилах, а в ушах лопают перепонки.  
Наступает долгожданная тишина.

— Ты смотри, — Тассельхоф радостно потирает руки, — подействовало! Прав был Элистан. Одна тарелка супа и сразу уснул.  
— Угу, — вытирает лицо Лорана, пряча погнутую ложку, — я уж думала, придётся его оглушить.  
— Больше никаких кораблей! — в сердцах бросает Стурм. — Чтоб я еще раз куда-то поплыл с гномом!  
Друзья согласно кивают и медленно поднимаются на палубу.

— Помяни мои слова, Светлый Меч, – лодки нам приносят несчастье, — заявляет он через три дня Стурму. — С тех самых пор, как нелегкая дернула нас залезть в ту проклятую лодку на озере Кристалмир, мы только и делаем, что собираем шишки. Это там, в лодке, наш свихнутый маг впервые разглядел обвалившиеся созвездия, и уж больше удачи нам не было. И не будет, пока мы не прекратим связываться с разными там плавучими лоханками!  
Уж он-то точно знает: сам видел.  
Как и тех, кто рискнул связаться с лодками.  
Мертвыми и безжалостными.


End file.
